The Best at nothing
by Sophia Banks
Summary: Multi chapter story from the point of view of Victoria Best who has gotten herself lost in the woods and injured. There she is left to think about her family, the other villains, and her true place in a world that doesn't seem to understand her.
1. Chapter 1

I'm not quite sure what happened, one moment I was showing Becky how _The Best_ I was at hiking, speeding in front of the rest of the class like a pro.  
The next moment, I had woken up on the ground somewhere deep in the forest, nowhere near the path.  
I figured that I must have gone so far ahead, tripped and rolled down a small hill, noting the large slant of earth and grass that sat next to me.  
I let out a quick "Ha!" to myself as I thought of poor Becky Botsford having eaten my dust.  
But then I tried to get up.  
"AH!" I cried out in pain as I placed the slightest amount of weight on my right leg, I quickly lowered myself back down into a sitting position.  
I rolled up my pants leg past my calf, and saw that my ankle was swollen and bleeding.

After throwing up in the grass, I decided that I would perform first aid on myself and then go back up the hill.  
"I'm the Best at performing first aid," I mumbled happily to myself, trying not to wince as I adjusted my ankle.  
What did the nurse say about treating cuts when she had done that first aid class? I tugged at my perfect golden braid as I tried to remember, and then shrugged it off. What did it matter? I was probably the best anyhow; I would easily be able to figure it out!  
I reached towards my ankle, touching it with my fingertips I let out another cry as that sent a wave of pain up my leg.  
Tears sprang to my eyes, but I hastily wiped those away so that I could see what I was doing.  
I figured that the best course of action was to wrap something around her ankle like some sort of bandage.  
I pulled off my sweater-the gray one that I always wore-and utilized the sleeves to tighten it. More tears sprang to my eyes as two more waves of pain shot up my leg, but after I stopped touching the sweater it merely became a dull throbbing.  
I smiled to myself at my achievement, "I bet I'm the only one smart enough to bring a sweater for such an occasion," I said, and was quick to realize that perhaps it was a bit ridiculous to say that, even to myself.

I was feeling pretty proud of my make do bandage until I realized that it was much too cold, I was stuck wearing only a tank top and jeans and the cold breeze brought Goosebumps to my arms.  
"I had better get back to the group," I mumbled to myself, utilizing a tree to help me stand it still hurt horribly to put any weight on my injured foot.  
But how else was I to climb up the hill? So I limped forwards, and began ascending the slope.

I had made it half way before my entire leg gave way and I was on face, I grabbed at a root so that I didn't roll backwards.  
How could I have gotten into this situation? How could I have done something so-so not the Best? I dragged myself up the hill a bit, that was when I noticed a distinct lack of sun.  
Now the sky was a deep orange whereas before it had been a beautiful cloudless blue. It must have been hours since I had gotten ahead of Becky!

I let out a strangled yelp as the grass I had been holding onto was pulled free of the ground and I rolled back down the hill, slamming into a tree at the bottom.  
It took me several minutes to recover, my ankle was hurting worse than ever and I was beginning to see blood through the fabric of my sweater (most likely the fall had opened the wound even more).  
My head ached from the collision with the tree, though luckily I had not gone unconscious again.

I felt despair take hold of me as I realized my predicament, I had an injured leg and I was lost at the bottom of a hill that was too steep for me to climb.  
"HELP!"  
I shouted, "IS ANYBODY THERE?!" I shrieked. "Anybody?" my voice faltered, because it had hit me.

I was alone.

**I noticed that I tend to neglect some of the female WordGirl villains, so I thought I would write a story about one of my favorites ;)**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

I found myself shivering uncontrollably as the sun set further and further, the warm breeze that had been there when I was hiking had now gone as cold as ice.  
What was I going to do? I would probably freeze to death if I stayed put, but if I moved might end up lost in the woods.  
I snorted, "I'm the Best at navigation," I reminded myself, and thus decided to plunge deeper past the trees.  
I could barely walk, my ankle stung as it rubbed against the fabric of my sweater, the sweater that was now ruined by blood stains.  
I winced with every step, yet refused to crawl, a small part of me wondering why I couldn't stand the idea.

Along the way I grabbed dry twigs and broken branches, I would need to build a fire at some point if I was to avoid freezing.  
After a while I found an open space where I could dump my cargo, and I sat down with a *thump*. I was unusually tired and I felt light headed.  
"Focus Victoria, I am the best at making fires!" I said resolutely, taking two sticks and rubbing them together in hopes of a spark.  
Several minutes past with no success.  
I wiped sweat off my brow, the sweat made me feel even colder and rather clammy and disgusting. I felt desperately like taking a shower!  
"Come on," I grit my teeth as I tried once again to start a fire, this time utilizing some rocks that happened to be close by.  
Nothing.  
I stopped, unable to go on.

All I could do was sit, and hope for daylight.

"I'm the Best at sitting and waiting for daylight," I said, trying to keep myself from giving up hope, "I'm the Best…"  
I hugged myself, running my hands up and down my bear arms. I felt so alone, and tired, and disgusting. I wanted to go home, I wanted to sit by the fire with Benji and tell him about my day, that I had totally out hiked Becky Botsford and she was jealous of how The Best I was.  
But that wasn't what was going to happen, I bit my bottom lip. How I longed for company as the minutes ticked away, I would even enjoy talking to Tobey McCallistar if it meant that I could keep my mind off the cold and the pain!

My teeth began to chatter, I tried to keep my mind off of where I was and what was happening-

Would any of the others be able to stay as well off as I was, I imagined that that Doctor Two Brains guy would probably being going crazy, Chuck the Evil whatever would end up crying and Tobey McCallistar would be disdainfully ignoring nature as best he could.  
But what about say- Lady Redundant Woman?  
How would she fare?  
I bit my bottom lip, "Worse than me," I tried to remind myself. But I wasn't quite sure how anyone could do worse.  
I wondered what my parents would say if they saw me like this, surely they would be confused as to why I had allowed myself to become this desperate! They'd shout at me, and then inform me that I need to keep my eyes on the prize…Eyes on the prize!  
I focused my energy and soon I am moving the sticks so fast with my eyes that it forces a fire to spark from them.  
I smile to myself, "The Best at keeping my eyes on the prize!" I smirked to myself, what had I been thinking? Of course I was doing better than anyone else would, because I was The Best!

"How could I have ever doubted myself?"

**How am I doing?  
Sorry if this came a bit late or if it's too short for your liking, for some reason I'm trying to work on six different stories at once.**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm not quite sure when I fell asleep after that exclamation; all I knew was the nightmare that ensued was the worst I had.  
I woke up screaming, my ankle hurt worse than before and after touching my sweater I realized that it was wet with my blood. It was pitch black around me, the fire had gone out.  
I was hyperventilating, lightheaded from blood loss and unable to think clearly. I panicked! Digging at the cold ashes with my fingers in hopes of starting the fire again.  
"Ow!" I had touched a sharp splinter, the small piece of wood bringing forth a small drip of blood. Hastily I crammed my sooty fingers into my mouth, letting the gritty substance swirl around my tongue.

Having my fingers in my mouth seemed to calm me down enough to focus, a rather childish coping mechanism I supposed.  
I still couldn't quite regulate my breathing, but that was the least of my troubles. How long had I been asleep?  
My dirty hair was slipping out of their custom braids, and with my free hand I hastily pushed the stray blond hairs back.  
The action reminded me of when I was younger, I had had a nightmare and my mother was the one to bring me back to bed.  
She pulled me behind her by my small hand, mumbling to herself. All I could think of was how scared I had been, all I had wanted was for her to comfort me just a little! For her to tell me that nothing in my dream was real-she had done none of those things.

My lower lip wobbled and I found myself crying onto my bear arms, and for a few moments I was the tiny little girl crying after her mother had taken her back to her room, not saying anything but merely brushing her hair behind her ears.  
I let the stress of that night roll down my cheeks and drip into the grass, the quiet broken by my loud sobs.

After a while I roused myself into starting the fire again with my eyes.  
Then I hazarded looking at my injured ankle, I winced as I slowly removed the gray folds of cloth from my wound, I could feel a cool breeze touch my bloody ankle and a few more tears sprung to my eyes from the pain of it.  
It didn't look good, my ankle had swollen even further and the wound in general was enough to make me throw up again!  
I took my sweater and folded it so that the remaining dry fabric was touching my skin; I took a few deep breaths.

After that I merely watched the flames eat the tiny remnants of wood left, the light flickering across my vision.  
Was anyone looking for me?  
I felt as though there was a golf ball in my throat, how could I doubt my parents like that? Of course they would be beside themselves with worry!  
I dug my fingernails into my arm as a twinge of doubt hit me.  
"They wouldn't leave me here," I mumbled to myself, "I'm the-" I stopped myself, because somehow it seemed wrong to say it now. Perhaps the feeling would die away, but now I found my mouth closing with an audible *click*.  
Almost everyone I knew seemed to somehow resent the fact that I called myself "The Best", I had counted them as jealous.  
All of my life I had kept my eyes on the prize! And when that wasn't enough, I stole a few things to prove to everyone how The Best I was. It felt so innocent at first, and when it changed, when I had realized that I was behaving like a criminal…

"I'm The Best at stealing!"

Becky didn't understand me, my parents don't understand me. I felt as though the world did not understand why I did what I did!  
Because I was The Best, I was always going to be The Best! The Best was what my parents were proud of, The Best was what everyone around me admired and was jealous of!

Being The Best protected me...  
Only, how come it couldn't protect me now?

**One more chapter after this one, sorry these chapters are so short.  
I now have the excuse of being sick *hack cough hack* if you dislike this chapter x)**

**I doubt that you're wondering, but I wrote down Victoria's dream if you wish to read it. It felt weird sticking it into the story, so if you want to read it I'll stick it onto the end of the next chapter!**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't fall asleep after that, each time I closed my eyes my dream came back to me or my ankle would throb painfully.  
I wondered what time it was, how long had I been sitting there? How long had I been asleep? I couldn't tell. The trees mainly blocked the starry sky above, the leaves shook slightly as a breeze blew past them. The sound made me jump slightly, it had been so silent until then.  
My foggy mind began to pick up subtle sounds after that, the small call of an owl, the sounds of rabbits and other small creatures darting through the thick underbrush.  
I could feel my heart beat in my chest as I considered the fact that wolves might come after me, that they might see me and consider me perfect prey. Wounded and delirious with no way of escape!

I closed my eyes, the nightmare.  
I opened my eyes, the wolves.

There was no way to win! I scooted myself closer to the fire which was now so low it barely cast any light against the darkness of the forest.  
My bottom lip clenched between my teeth I tried to keep my mind off of fear once again. I needed comfort, a hand to take mine and remind me that there were no wolves and I was going to be ok. But as I'm sure you know none was to come.  
I instead focused on a song, one that I had made up when I was younger. The tune ran through my head I began mouthing the lyrics but not singing out loud for fear of attracting wolves which probably weren't there.  
"_I will not fall, I shall always stand. We will walk together, hand in haaand…" _My voice wavered terribly, but no one was there to hear it.  
I wished that I had my recorder, the one thing that I was certain of being good at! Instead my fingers tapped at my leg as though that was my instrument.

This went on until the fire was out, which took longer than I had expected.  
The darkness surrounded me like a blanket and though I was calmer the black of night had my breaths quickened.  
I needed to get more wood!  
I closed my eyes tight enough to bring for bright spots that inhibited my sight even further. Slowly I reached forward, digging my fingers into grass and dirt I pulled myself forward like I had done on the hill earlier.  
I reached forward with my other hand in search of sticks and branches, but for the longest time I found none. So I continued to drag myself forwards, plunging deeper into the forest.

I continued to hum to myself, focusing too hard on the task at hand to sing any of the lyrics. Nor did I play the imaginary recorder.  
Further and further I crawled, finding nothing but small twigs at every reach of my pale hand. Sweat formed on my forehead and the back of my neck, each move was becoming harder and harder. My numb ankle screamed in agony if anything touched it.  
I could go on no longer.  
I collapsed with my cheek pressing against the earth, my eyes closed and I was stuck lying there barely conscious.  
I had finally had it; the blood loss mixed with the effort had taken all of my energy away. I couldn't move, I could barely think clearly my brain was so fogged up.  
Tears formed in my eyes and rolled down my face, but I could not create any sobbing sounds.  
So this was how it was to end? I had so many plans…

_"Victoria, Victoria!"_

I woke to a voice, one I recognized. My entire body ached, my leg was completely numb and I could feel dirt and twigs stuck in my hair and poking at my sides.  
Slowly I mustered enough energy to open my eyes, "Becky?" I said weakly. The form in front of me gaped, "What? No! No, of course not what makes you think that?"  
My bleary vision cleared enough for me to make out red and orange rimming a dark skinned face, "W-worrd…" I struggled to speak.  
"Yes, it's WordGirl. Hold on, you're going to be ok!"

I was taken to the hospital after that, my leg cleaned sown up and then bandaged.  
I was then placed in a hospital bed where I was supposed to recuperate.  
My parents and my brother visited me every day ("Oh darling we were worried sick, how could you have allowed this to happen?")  
I was visited by only one classmate-Becky Botsford.  
How close was I to death? Was I merely overreacting to a hurt ankle? I reached forward and touched bandage with my pale fingers, "Too close," I muttered.  
My mind went back to that night, it had by then been two days ago. I had failed at everything I had tried to do..  
I couldn't climb the hill, I couldn't navigate, and I could only light the fire with my "eyes on the prize" power! I became lost, cold and desperate with a hurt ankle that I could not do anything about! What did this mean?  
Was I truly the Best at nothing?  
I looked at my parents as they talked to a doctor outside of my room, decisively I leaned back shaking my head, "Nah," I snorted  
The best at nothing? What a ridiculous thought!

**The End!**

**Please review! 8D**


End file.
